The Vazquez Family
The Vazquez family is a Mandarran political dynasty that has held the position of Viceroy and other top positions in the Federal Government The Vazquez family has also maintained a monopoly on the leadership of the Socialist Unity Party since the 3560s and has ruled Mandarr since. History Viceroy Linda Vazquez Linda Hutchins, who would later be known as Viceroy Linda Vazquez, had very humble beginnings. She was born in 3502 to a working class family. She was poor as a child but the family always had the basic necessities of life. She started to become involved in politics at a young age, she became an active leader in the old Workers' Party youth league. It was in the youth league that she met her husband and married in 3525 at the age of 23 and received the Vazquez name. Soon after she would have her first and only child, Hector Vazquez. She was known for speaking out against party corruption and factionalism. During this time she worked at her local party office and was very active in local and national politics Though she was a loyal Party member, there was little she could do when the Party collapsed in 3539. She later joined the faction that became known as the Labour Party. But when that collapsed in 3545, frustrated, she formed the UFSP or the United Front for Social Progress. Under her leadership the UFSP staged a national referendum to get incumbent Viceroy Steven Montgomery out of office. Linda Vazquez was successful with the referendum and a special election was called and the UFSP won a sweeping victory making Linda Vazquez Viceroy of the Republic. Soon after the UFSP would join with the United Socialist Tribal Party and become known as the Socialist Unity Party. During her reign she focused on improving the economy that had been going through a major depression. She also greatly expanded the nations cash reserves and provinical military strength. In the 3560s separatists launched a terrorist strike against the Viceroy almost killing her. Soon after the Nationalist Party was banned for violent ideology. Later in the early 3570s the Viceroy reached her 60s but was struck with a major stroke. In the year 3571 she was completely comatose and later passed away in 3575 right before the elections. She was replaced by son, and heir, Hector Vazquez. Viceroy Hector Vazquez Hector Vazquez was born in 3536. He had a priviliged upbringing and went to the best Mandarr Schools including the soviet college SPURC. He joined the Socialist Unity Party at the age of 18 and was soon elected to his first office, the office of Senator. As senator he voted for, and supported many progressive economic policies. In the early 3570s, he took over Unity Party leadership from his Mother in 3573. The Unity Party elected him General Secretary in an effort to take the stress off the aging Viceroy Linda Vazquez. But soon after she would pass away, and Hector would be elected Viceroy. Early on in his term the Senate voted him further executive powers, including the power of Veto and the power to call and suspend elections. Due to terrorist threats the Viceroy suspended all National elections and the year 3575 was the last year a Mandarr Viceroy was elected into office. Since then the oldest child of the present Viceroy is the''' heir apparent'. Soon after being voted powers the Viceroy fell in love with Vanessa Stevens. They married in 3578, and in 3580 Vanessa Vazquez was elected Prime Minister. In the 3580s Viceroy Hector ordered the expansion of all provincial militaries and ordered the transfer of nuclear weapons to the provinces. In 3584 the office of Viceroy was voted further executive power by the Senate. This includes the power to declare war, and appoint the Prime Minister and Governor of the Provinces. In 3584, Viceroy Hector Vazquez approved Economic Independence Resolution 01 which formed the Mandarran Highlandic Market. In 3595 Viceroy Hector order the invasion of what is now the Republic of Vazquez. Soon after the war a referndum was held and the state voted to join the Mandarran Union, this marked another great acheivement by Viceroy Hector. Soon after, in 3600, the aging Viceroy decided to step down from the office of Party Seceratry and let his son Nikko take over Party leadership. In Viceroy Nikko Vazquez Nikko Vazquez was born in 3579, during Viceroy Hector's 4th year in office. He was born in the month of December. At the age of 5 his mother Prime Minister Vanessa, had him enrolled in a presitigous Unity Party run school, called the Center for Exceptional Young Comrades. He excelled at the top of his class, and graduated at the top of his class. In the 3590s Nikko became heavily involved with Unity Party politics and soon proved himself to be an exceptional leader. Soon after turning 18 he graduated from the young pioneers and went into the main party. There he inspired many with new economic policies that were soon put into place. On Nikko's 21st birthday in 3600 the Viceroy stepped down as Party Secretary, and Nikke won the Party Election with 100% of the vote. As Party Leader and Secretary he strived to make the state collectives the driving force of the Mandarran Economy. Many new state collectives were built for the first time in almost 40 decades during the first few years of his tenure as Party Secretary. In 3610 Viceroy Hector died from natural causes. The Unity Party's Central Committee then elected Nikko Vazquez Viceroy of the Republic. Soon after many highly classified documents were leaked from the Ossarian Government, inflaming relations between the 2 Unions. Because of the information release, the Viceroy ordered the arrest of all foreign ministers within the Mandarran Union, The Ossarian ministers were the only ones found guility, and were summarly exectued on National TV, marking the beginning of Viceroy Nikko's term with controversy. During Niiko's Tenure as Viceroy every 10 years was marked with a new 10 year economic plan, these proved to be highly successful and Viceroy Nikko led the country and party through an age of rapid infrastructre development and military decativation. During Nikko's tenure many state collectives were constructed. In the 3640s the Viceroy disbanded most of the Mandarran Navy, ending the long years of Mandarr naval supremecy. Viceroy Alenjandro Vazquez After Viceroy Nikko passed, Alenjandro was appointed. Shortly after being appointed a major earthquake hit Mandarr killing him and most of the Central Committee. Alenjandro was the last Viceroy of Mandarr and the last of the Vazquez line. Members *'Viceroy Linda Vazquez (deceased)-''' ruled 24 years, mother of *''' Viceroy Hector Vazquez'('''deceased') ruled for 35 years-married to Vanessa Vazquez(deceased, Prime Minister) mother of *''' Viceroy Nikko Vazquez(,, deceased)' ruled for 56 years married to Alisa Vazquez(Prime Minister) *' Viceroy Alenjandro Vazquez(deceased) '''ruled for 6 months Succession Process The process of Viceroy succession begins when the Viceroy's oldest child turns 21. At the age of 21 the heir apparent is given the title General Secretary of the Unity Party, by the Viceroy. After being appointed the heir will serve as the Viceroy's top aide and leader of the party. This gives the heir a chance to learn all the ins and outs of government, and it gives the people a chance to familiarize themsevles witht their soon to be new leader. This ensures experience and a smooth power transition. When the Viceroy passes away or abdicates then the General Secertary will also be named Viceroy of the Republic. Category:Mandarran Union